A growing trend in the computer industry is to have a metallic outer covering or skin on computer systems, particular portable computer systems such as laptops and/or notebooks. However, because of irregularities in thickness of the outer skin material and/or underlying frame material, and also because of warping of the various components, ensuring a proper bond between the outer skin material and the underlying frame material is difficult. In particular, bond strength of adhesives used to bond the outer skin to the frame material is based on thickness of the adhesive material at activation. Because of the irregularities and warping of the components, controlling adhesive thickness is sometimes difficult.